EL RUSO MÁS FEO
by Le Parfum Du Tsar
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que llegar a vivir a otro lugar podía ser fácil? Al menos para un ruso no, que no sólo se vera en la necesidad de adaptarse a una nueva ciudad española, sino a una serie de eventos que involucraran a un español, italiano, inglés, americano y por qué no una bielorusa también, teniendo como plato principal una tragicomedia que si al menos no os encantará si os divertirá.
1. Chapter 1

EL RUSO MÁS FEO

Hacía media hora atrás que el reloj del buró al lado de la cama había marcado la alarma, 7:00 a.m. fue la hora; lástima que el hombre que la había fijado aún luchaba con poder levantarse o más bien contra el reloj para que se callara. Claro que se hizo tarde, al menos tomar una ducha con agua fría no fue el problema, no diremos lo mismo de aquel "desayuno" consistido en solo un trozo de pan acompañado con un vaso de leche gracias a la falta de vodka.

El elevador no estaba funcionando y su apartamento se encontraba en el 5to piso, pero vamos que eso no era nuevo, desde que llegó no servía. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, claro que no había sido buena idea haberse llevado un saco encima de una camisa de mangas largas ¿Recuerdas? Ya no estás en Rusia, le decía su subconsciente. Al menos el autobús se tomaba frente al edificio, al parecer tendría suerte en tomarlo pues no se veía muy lejos…

Esperen, no tan de prisa, que al parecer este hombre no tiene eso que se llama "suerte" y apenas notaba que no traía su portafolio. Ninguna se las maldiciones que masculló le salvó de regresar a su piso subiendo de nuevo aquellas infernales escaleras, al menos ejercicio si había hecho ese día.

Fatigado, molesto, con hambre y con su rostro rojo a más no poder gracias al esfuerzo físico, se encontraba por fin en la parada del autobús. Al menos lo tomó pronto, lo malo fue que estaba más lleno que un auto en días de auto sardina de ciertos parques de diversiones. Esperemos que en su entrevista de trabajo no se fijen mucho en el olor corporal.

Llegó después de 30 minutos en ese autobús que para él terminó siendo un sauna rodante.

Allí estaba, frente a las oficinas del congreso de Naciones Unidas en España, donde una posible plaza como asesor de asuntos externos le esperaba. Podía valer la pena el hecho de no estar en Rusia y de aquella serie de eventos desafortunados como dicen "por ahí".

Se apresuró a la entrada del lugar donde un guardia que parecía luchador de sumo en vez de... ¿Guardia? Le detuvo el paso.

-Permítame su identificación -Ordenó el guardia, que miraba con curiosidad al hombre.

Se buscó entre sus ropas la identificación pero no la encontró, tampoco en su portafolio y nuestro luchador de sumo uniformado parecía desesperarse. ¡Oh, sí! Su identificación estaba en el bolsillo del saco que usaba al salir de su piso, pero que dejó al verse obligado a subir de nuevo y claro, gracias al calor.

-Y yo creía odiar más el frío -Masculló nuestro hombre sin suerte.

-Si no la trae no puede pasar -Objetó el "guardia".

-Tengo programada una entrevista, Iván Braginski es mi nombre y...

-Felipe Muñoz el mío -Contestó el guardia- Mucho gusto señor, pero no puede pasar. -Vaya que no solo luchador de sumo y guardia, sino comediante resultaba ser aquel hombre.

Era lo único que le faltaba, perder la entrevista por solo no tener su identificación, bueno, casi por nada.

***********

-Evidentemente no puede ser ninguna de esas mujeres que tú escogiste, idiota -Decía un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, que parecía estar de mal humor mientras hablaba por teléfono - No Francis, esas mujeres embelesaron más a Antonio, tenemos que encontrar a alguien para nada agraciada, que sea fea, que use lentes, tenga frenos y sea... ¡Hombre! - gritó aun con el teléfono en el oído, al parecer por su acento, era italiano.

Iván seguía tratando de convencer en vano al guardia. Se dio la media vuelta e iba a retirarse cuando fue interceptado por aquel joven castaño que hablaba por el teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó éste, mirando de reojo al guardia mientras trataba de mostrar su mejor cara a Iván.

-Éste hombre dice que viene a una entrevista, pero sin identificación no puede pasar –Respondió el guardia.

-¡Ya veo! Es usted el recomendado al puesto, muchos gusto mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y créame que lo estaba esperando -Mencionó el italiano con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que Iván no pudo descifrar.

No importó mucho, ya que ese hombre fue su pase de entrada a la entrevista. Lo condujo hasta el interior del edificio, llegando primeramente a lo que parecía ser la recepción.

-Tómale su datos Francis y lo haces pasar a la oficina de Antonio, él es el indicado -Habló el italiano a un hombre de cabello medianamente largo y rubio, de ojos azules y algo distraído con una revista de moda. -¡Francis! -Gritó Lovino a lo que el pobre hombre alzó la mirada algo asustado.

-Oh querido, casi me provocas un infarto -Contestó aquel rubio con un acento francés, y bueno… estaban en un congreso de Naciones Unidas, que hubiera extranjeros allí debía ser normal.

-Idiota -Masculló Lovino, soltando un pesado suspiro mientras Iván les miraba con cierta indiferencia -He dicho que le tomes los datos y lo pases con Antonio -Dijo malhumorado mientras señalaba a Iván.

-¿Quién es el...? -Iba a preguntar, cuando giró un poco su mirada y vio a aquel hombre de casi dos metros (Claro, según su exagerado ser) de nariz prominente y cabello "desteñido" -Oh querido, en serio que me quieres matar con estos sustos y al parecer no solo a mí sino también a Antonio -Decía el francés con cierto o muy evidente desapruebo hacia Iván, cosa que a él le importaba muy poco.

-Sí, así no se le acercará nadie, está bien y anda a trabajar - Indicó Lovino mientras se retiraba dejando a aquellos hombres.

-Por eso Antonio le rehúye, con ese genio hasta yo... Aunque no negaré que es hermoso -Decía con una sonrisa de lado a lo que Iván se limitó a carraspear para que aquel hombre se apresurara en su trabajo. No fue precisamente lo más rápido del mundo, pues a cada momento ese francés saludaba a cualquiera que veía pasar, más que saludar parecía estar coqueteando pero al fin de cuentas le tomó los datos y lo anunció a con el dichoso Antonio.

***********

-Al parecer Lovino se tomó muy en serio lo de conseguirte secretaría ¡Ja! -Comentó burlón un hombre albino sentado frente al escritorio del "dichoso Antonio" mientras giraba de vez en vez en su silla.

-Ni me digáis tío, que eso de conseguir secretaria se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza -Mencionaba Antonio, un hombre joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y español en regla.

-No le hagas caso, el grandioso Gilbert -Nombre del albino, cabe mencionar- Te conseguirá a una MUY buena secretaria.

-Eso veremos tío, de momento andad que tenéis que irte, tengo que recibir a ese tal Iván Bra... Bra... Branoséqué. -Comentaba rebuscando entre sus papeles un bolígrafo que traía prendido a su saco.

-Suerte con el secretario ¡Jajaja! -Se burló el albino, que si sirve de reseña era alemán y mejor amigo de Antonio.

Abandonó la oficina y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver antes que su amigo a ese tal Iván, pero al escuchar un acento francés acercarse, mejor salió lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Francis Bonnefoy, el "curioso" por no decir más, recepcionista, después de anunciar a Iván lo acompañó hasta la oficina del español, dejándolo ahí, retirándose en seguida, sin prestarle más importancia.

Antonio seguía buscando el bolígrafo sin prestar atención al recién llegado, Iván por su parte se acercó cauteloso sin darse cuenta de la mesa de cristal que estaba a su paso. Chocó con ella haciendo caer el cristal que solo estaba sobrepuesto. El ruido del cristal rompiéndose sacó a Antonio de su infructuosa búsqueda, mirando el desorden en el piso mientras Iván se sobaba la rodilla con la que había golpeado la mesa.

-Lo siento... No he visto la mesa.

-No importa tío, si os dijera las veces que yo la he tirado no terminaría nunca -Río el moreno mientras encontraba por fin su bolígrafo aun sin mirar a Iván. -Tome asiento, Iván Bra...

-Braginski -Añadió Iván mientras se sentaba, mirando todo menos al español.

-Vale gracias, pero es que vuestro apellido es complicado y... ¡Madre mía!-Se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras por fin sus ojos se paseaban en aquel hombre de casi dos metros y blablabla... Y bueno, cabe destacar que Antonio no era la prudencia andando. Río levemente mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba su vista al currículum que Iván le entregaba.

-Veamos... tenéis un doctorado en asuntos exteriores, además de economía y... -De nuevo se quedó mudo pues ver tanto en aquel currículum para alguien que solo sería secretario era de no creerse -Tío pero si estáis más preparado que yo como para querer este trabajo.

-Creo que es un trabajo acorde -Mencionó con aquella suave voz, pero que por el acento ruso hasta podía sonar severo.

Era una broma para Antonio ¿cómo estaría acorde un trabajo de secretario para un tipo como él? ¿Qué vendría luego? Francis yendo desaliñado al trabajo, Gilbert siendo pesimista y Lovino siendo amable, El mundo sí que estaba loco.

-Vale... -Contestó Antonio aun incrédulo ante lo que pasaba, en verdad que Lovino había ido lejos con su terquedad de conseguirle secretaria, pero esta vez le demostraría que lo que hacía no le afectaba, aun si no fuera así y deseara a una monumental secretaria en lugar de un hombre joven aunque poco agrasiado, que parecía tener un excelente historial académico en su carrera y haber estudiado en una buena universidad rusa, que hasta cierto punto daba miedo. Aceptaría a Iván y seguiría el juego del italiano, además que podía pasar si solo era su secretario ¿No?

-Tenéis el trabajo tío, mañana tenéis que presentarte a las 8:00 am ¿Vale? Si tenéis alguna duda mañana la aclaramos, de momento si queréis agradecer a alguien vuestro empleo hacedlo con el licenciado Vargas -comentó acomodando el currículum de Iván mientras se sonreía maléficamente y luego sonreía "amistosamente" al ruso, el cual no pudo más que pensar que todos en aquel lugar eran raros.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, dejen manita arriba, reviews... Etc (?)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Al día siguiente, Iván se había levantado temprano, había preparado el desayuno y hasta ropa menos calurosa se había encontrado.

***********

-Hasta el momento todo está bien, aunque el puesto de asesor de asuntos externos aún no se ocupa -Hablaba por teléfono un hombre de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios y abundantes cejas. Se encontraba cerca de la recepción portando un elegante traje negro, mientras Francis el "curioso" recepcionista le observaba atentamente.

Iván había llegado temprano y por suerte ahora si llevaba su identificación. Estaba emocionado aunque su expresión siempre fuera seria y tímida. Se acercó a la recepción tapando la vista del francés.

-Vengo a mi primer día de trabajo y... -se quedó con las palabras en la boca pues Francis solo dio un paso al lado y siguió observando a aquel chico rubio, mientras Iván le miraba de reojo con cierta irritación por ser ignorado.

-Es de mala educación obstruir tan hermoso panorama -Decía como ensoñado el francés, aunque su expresión más bien parecía exagerar. - Tiene su encanto ese cejón, aunque no sé qué tiene el jefe que no tenga yo, es decir mi cabello es más lindo, mi piel, mis ojos, mi acento…e - igual quedó con la palabra en la boca pues al mirar la expresión para nada amigable del ruso junto a su no agraciada persona, provocaba cierto temor en el francés, y un aura negra que parecía invadir la pomposa recepción. -Querido si solo me he tardado unos segundos -Se excusó mientras reía con cierto nerviosismo y lo anunciaban de una vez a la oficina de su jefe Antonio.

Para suerte de Iván tenía que esperar un poco antes de pasar a la oficina, pues al parecer estaba ocupado. Colocó su maletín en la barra de la recepción mientras se distraía mirando todo cuanto podía, menos a las personas. Estaba muy concentrado en ello que no notó que aquel rubio ojiverde que había estado observando el francés, se había acercado.

-Toma esta lista Francis y se la entregas a Yekaterina cuando llegue -Dijo con aquel acento inglés, sí, otro extranjero, qué novedad. Discretamente observaba a Iván.

-Claro que se la entregaré querido, será un placer -Hablaba coquetamente el francés mientras tomaba la lista y guiñaba su ojo, a lo que el inglés se limitó a ignorarlo - No me importa que me ignores Arthur, eso me hace querer más y...

-¡Basta Francis! Cuidado con lo que dices -Decía molesto el inglés y algo sonrojado.

-¿Sino qué querido? El jefe de jefes se enterará y me dejarás sin trabajo -Decía haciendo un puchero exagerado y luego sonreía con cierta malicia -Mejor coméntale en una de sus tantas noches -Comentó un tanto provocador- De trabajo, claro; que me aumente el sueldo y... ¡Vamos! querido que aún no he terminado de hablar! -Terminó diciendo el francés al ver como el bretón le dejaba hablando solo.

Iván aunque no hubiera querido fue testigo de todo aquello, lo bueno que fue ignorado, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Ten cuidado Iván -Dijo el francés mientras le miraba a los ojos -Que ese inglés testarudo es como el jefe de todos aquí -Comentó divertido.

-Oh ~ - Fue lo único que masculló Iván, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para evitar que el francés se acercara más.

- Pero si tienes unos ojos muy hermosos -Comentó sin dejarlos de ver aunque ya no se acercó más- Lastima que no los sabes explotar -Le guiñó el ojo a lo que Iván desvió la mirada ansiando aún más que le pasaran de una vez con su nuevo jefe.

Pasaron solo segundos cuando Francis le indicó que ya podía pasar.

-Hola señor Braginski -Le saludó antes de que entrara a la oficina el licenciado Vargas- Me alegra que haya aceptado el trabajo -No dejaba de sonreír aunque si Iván fuera un poco más despierto hubiera notado malicia en ello, pero no era algo que le preocupara.

-Hola licenciado Vargas -Saludó Iván más por protocolo que por iniciativa, dejando ver una ligera sonrisa- Me alegra haber obtenido el puesto -Añadió el incauto ruso que ni por un segundo le cruzaba por su cabeza que el puesto que había aceptado era de un vil secretario.

-Menos mal señor Braginski, menos mal -Añadió el italiano que con un gesto diremos amigable aunque no precisamente fue así, desapareció por un pasillo  
>contiguo.<p>

***********

Antonio se encontraba a espaldas a la puerta tomando un sorbo de café y mirando con cierto interés el currículum de su próximo secretario ruso. Iván entró sin antes tocar o anunciar que entraba, no por falta de modales sino por haberlo omitido.  
>Abrió y cerró la puerta e incluso se acercó al escritorio pero Antonio aún seguía ajeno a ello.<p>

-Buenos días -Mencionó el ruso con una voz grave que pocas veces articulaba, pero que por casualidad había hablado así. Antonio sintió un escalofrío, pegó un salto escupiendo sobre el currículum el sorbo de café y tirando de su taza el líquido. Iván solo dio un paso hacia atrás con sus ojos muy abiertos pues no pensó asustar a su jefe y eso que aún no lo veía.

- Braginski tío, vamos -Decía por fin Antonio al ver al ruso mientras recobraba el aliento -No entréis así hombre que me has de provocar un infarto, pero andad, siéntate y no pongáis esa cara que aún sigo aquí -Decía el español con un deje de broma en ello mientras sacudía el currículum de Iván pretendiendo secar el café. -Me habéis hecho arruinar vuestro currículum.

Iván por su parte siguió callado y aun mirando extrañado al jefe sin entender muy bien todo lo que éste decía. Tomó asiento y aun sin hablar esperó las indicaciones del español el cual por un momento se le quedó mirando como cuando un niño ve lo más extraño del mundo, agitando su cabeza salió de aquel trance el moreno y prosiguió.

-Mirad es fácil el trabajo, al menos para vuestra preparación será pan comido. Tenéis que llevar mi agenda, ordenar mis archivos, encargarte de mis informes, de que todo esté a tiempo y de preparar un buen café -bromeó de buena gana con eso último, mientras sonreía, mirando al ruso que tenía cara de ¿Qué diablos habla éste hombre?.

-Tío ¿Pasa algo? Mira que tenéis una cara qué -Por respeto mejor no terminó la frase, mientras tanto Iván ordenaba las palabras de Antonio en su cabeza.

-Creo que se ha equivocado- Mencionó por fin el eslavo.

-Creo que no, pero dejadme ver -Tomó de nuevo los papeles del ruso y su contrato, leyendo superficialmente -No tío, no me he equivocado, sois mi nuevo secretario.

Los ojos de Iván se abrieron como platos al escuchar que él, él que se había matado en la universidad, saliendo con honores para terminar siendo un secretario de un español que quizás ni sabía dónde quedaba Rusia, Negó varias veces en conjunto con una tic nervioso que apareció en su rostro.

-¡Hey! ¡Iván, tío! -Le hablaba el español, mientras le pasaba las manos cerca del rostro, esperando que reaccionara- Os está dando un ataque o qué, ya tío dejad de -Comenzó a imitar el tic ruso- Dejad de hacer así que me asustáis.

Segundos después Iván salió del trance, miró a Antonio a los ojos y luego se levantó de la silla y sin decir nada salió de la oficina casi azotando la puerta.

-Vale que parece que os he ganado Lovino -Dijo el español que aún seguía en su silla, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, pues al parecer Iván ya no regresaría.

Fuera de la oficina había algunas personas que le miraban con cierta extrañeza, entre ellas el albino que había estado ayer con Antonio y ese raro recepcionista francés y justo con él estaba Lovino, el cual al ver al ruso salir de aquella manera de la oficina del español, se apresuró a interceptarlo.

-¿Listo para tu primer día de trabajo? -Preguntó fingiendo sonreír, Iván solo negó con la cabeza -¿Pasa algo?

-Sí -Contestó secamente -Pensé que mi puesto sería el de asesor de asuntos externos y no- Hizo una breve pausa -Y no de secretario -Dicho eso continuó su camino.

Lovino frunció el ceño y maldijo aquel hecho interna y externamente, tenía que hacer que aquel ruso se quedara con el puesto fuese lo que fuese; Antonio no le ganaría.

Se fue tras Iván seguido por Francis el cual al parecer tenía una amistad algo extraña con el italiano. Encontró al ruso en el estacionamiento camino a salir de la empresa, se apresuró lo más que pudo hasta que alcanzó a tocar su hombro. Iván se volteó de inmediato algo asustado pues aquel toque le había tomado de sorpresa, tanto fue el susto, que según él, utilizaba su portafolio de escudo.

-Disculpa Iván, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas sin antes escucharme -Dijo Lovino en un tono severo pero que trataba de suavizar lo más que podía, mientras Francis se colocaba por detrás de su amigo.

-No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar -aseguró el eslavo, una vez que recobró el aliento.

-Anda no tomes las cosas a la ligera.

-Vamos Lovi, cualquiera con sus estudios que se entere que será secretario se pondría así, hasta yo querido -Mencionó el francés.

-¡Cállate! Que nadie ha pedido tu opinión -Objetó de inmediato Lovino.

-Huy perdón-Hizo un ademán.

-Como te decía Iván -Prosiguió el italiano -Has tomado muy apresurado las cosas, lo que pasa es que el imbécil de Antonio no te dio la información completa.  
>Iván escuchaba atento al castaño, aunque de vez en vez el francés le distraía con sus ademanes. Aquello que comenzaba a escuchar de Lovino le parecía interesante.<p>

-Serás secretario solo de comienzo, es una prueba que tienes que pasar para ocupar tu puesto, son reglas que nuestro jefe ha implementado.

-¿Antonio? -Preguntó el ruso.

-No, hablo del jefe de jefes -Añadió Lovino.

-Oh Iván, si tú mismo lo viste hoy en la mañana, es ese inglés de ojos verdes y mal genio -Mencionó coqueto el francés.

-Él no es el jefe -Dijo un tanto molesto el castaño.

-Pero como si lo fuera Lovi -Río juguetonamente el rubio.

Iván alternaba su mirada entre el italiano y el francés. Le había parecido magnifico lo qué escuchó, pues sí tendría al final de cuentas el trabajo solo que haría es pequeño sacrificio. Iván sonrió ligeramente, dejando a los otros dos hombres seguir su discusión.

-Por favor Lovi, toda la empresa sabe que esos dos son amantes, así como saben lo de ti y...

-¡Ya, bastardo! ¡Cállate! -Le gritaba Lovino al rubio mientras denotaba enojo y cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

El eslavo por su parte iba de regreso a la empresa, con el ánimo un poco mejor.

-¿Iván? -Lovino lo había perdido de vista, pues al ponerse a discutir con Francis, se distrajo.

-Yo creo que no te creyó nada querido.

-Y todo por tu culpa Francis.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que seas malo mintiendo, si yo lo hubiera dicho me hubiera creído a la primera.

Y así entre blablabla esos dos regresaron a sus labores.

***********

-¿Cómo dijiste que puso la cara ese ruso? -Preguntó Gilbert a Antonio, el cual comenzaba a imitar el tic de Iván -Jajaja lo has asustado Antonio.

-Eso parece Gilbert, así que ese ruso no regresará -Decía tan seguro de sí mismo -Lovino tendrá que rendirse y dejadme a mi elegir la secretaria que quiera.

-Menos mal, que ya me hacía a la idea de espantarme cada que viniera a tu oficina - Ambos comenzaron a reír de buena gana.

Iván se acercó a la oficina de Antonio y precavidamente entró a esta, pero aun ninguno de los dos hombres le prestaba atención.

-Anda Antonio, imita de nuevo a ese ruso feo -Decía muy divertido el germano, sin notar al ruso detrás de él.

Antonio iba a comenzar su "magnifica" imitación, pero se quedó helado al ver a Iván parado frente a él.

-Anda Antonio, no te hagas del rogar -Le insistía.

Antonio por su parte sonreía nerviosamente y con los ojos o como podía le trataba de indicar al albino que mirara a su espalda.

-Si hasta parece que has visto a un fantasma -Dicho eso por fin el albino se dignó a mirar hacia atrás -¡Oh por el viejo Fritz! -Exclamó dando un pequeño salto en la silla y luego llevándose la mano al pecho -Pues como si vieras uno - Masculló mientras se levantaba.

Iván miraba con cierta molestia, una mirada pesada a la que cualquiera huiría así que Gilbert se limitó a con un ademán despedirse de Antonio y dejarlo a él con aquel ENORME y FEO problema.

-S-siéntate tío -Mencionó de lo más amable el hispano, mientras aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata pues tanto nerviosismo le había provocado calor.

-¿Habéis olvidado algo? - El ruso negó con la cabeza, limitándose a ver fijamente al castaño a los ojos, este al principio le rehuía pero luego fue atrapado por aquella mirada, mirada violeta tan hermosa. Vaya, apenas y notaba el color de los ojos del eslavo.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó una vez que pudo librarse de la mirada ajena.

-Acepto el puesto -Dijo sin más.

Los ojos de Antonio se volvieron a abrir como platos, en verdad no pensó que regresaría y ahora lo tenía frente a él diciéndole que aceptaba ser su secretario. Se recargó por completo en su silla y casi podía sentir que comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Estáis seguro? Mira que podéis conseguir mejor trabajo con esta preparación -Añadía el moreno.

-Estoy seguro.

Salieron ambos de la oficina, después de que Antonio le explicara de nuevo en lo que consistía el trabajo, después de que firmara el contrato y después de que el moreno utilizara todas sus prácticas de persuasión posibles para que el ruso no aceptara el trabajo.

Fuera de la oficina un sin fin de personas les miraba mientras cuchicheaban, entre ellas estaban las otras secretarias y claro, Francis.

-Este será vuestro lugar de trabajo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado -Suspiró un poco mientras veía de reojo a los demás y él se limitaba a sonreír -Pues hoy has de comenzar tío, mucha suerte y cualquier cosa podéis preguntar ¿Vale? -Iván solo se limitó a asentir.

Antonio estaba a punto de regresar a su oficina cuando aquel hombre que miró por la mañana el ruso en recepción, lo alcanzó antes.

-Vaya Antonio, este es otro capricho tuyo -Mencionó el inglés con seriedad, mientras de reojo miraba al eslavo. Todos a su alrededor miraban expectantes.  
>-no es un capricho, es mí... Secretario -Sí, era raro decirlo.<p>

-Bastante tengo con el secretario de Ludwig para que ahora sigas tú. Solo a la próxima me comentas antes de hacer tu voluntad. -Al parecer a Arthur no le agradaba de todo el hispano.

-No tengo porque avisarte, sois como cualquier otro empleado -Mencionó con cierto enfado el ibérico. Los demás miraban la escena con sorpresa lo que Antonio le decía a aquel inglés, pues aunque dijeran que era un empleado más en la empresa no era así, pues con solo quererlo podía despedir a quien fuera.

-No me provoques Antonio que mí paciencia se puede terminar -Se dio la media vuelta -Recuerda, me tienes que avisar.

-Y tú también recuerda que la paciencia que él te tiene se puede acabar, como antes - Habló en voz alta el ibérico mientras los demás allí presentes se quedaban sorprendidos por dichas palabras.

Arthur apretó con fuerza los puños pero desapareció hacia su oficina.

Iván había escuchado aquella "Conversación" pero no por qué quería sino por qué prácticamente habían discutido en su lugar de trabajo, sin embargo no prestó atención alguna a sus palabras.

***********

-¿Quién es él Elizabetha? -Preguntaba una chica de cabello rubio y corto, alta y con un cuerpo algo exuberante, aunque sus gestos y voz eran dulces; era ucraniana.

-No lo sé, pero es raro y parece ser qué es el nuevo secretario -Le respondió una muchacha de ojos verdes, piel clara, cabello largo y castaño y de complexión mucho más menuda que su compañera; era húngara.

Ambas miraban de reojo a Iván, pues les parecía interesante el que Antonio tuviera un secretario, y no una linda secretaria; alguien más que se unía a las filas.

-¡Yekaterina, necesito esas relaciones de inmediato! -Le llamó el inglés con cierta molestia, mientras hacía gala de su presencia de nuevo.

-Oh, disculpe en seguida se las doy -Así la ucraniana se despidió de su compañera y se fue a con su jefe, era secretaria de aquel rubio gruñón. Pasó por enfrente de Iván, dejándole a este una suave sonrisa a la que el eslavo no supo cómo responder.

-Tú también deberías de ponerte a trabajar-Mencionaba el recién aparecido Gilbert, a la muchacha húngara, la cual giró levemente sus ojos.

-Lo mismo digo Gilbert, que aún no has leído el informe que te preparé -Parecía regañarlo.

-No lo he leído por qué mi asombrosa persona tiene mejores cosas que hacer, además se supone que debe de estar bien ¿O acaso haces mal tu trabajo? -Se defendía el albino.

-¿Cosas más importantes? No creo que follar con Francis sea muy importante -Río un poco la húngara mientras Gilbert enrojecía a más no poder. La tomó de la mano y mejor se la llevó de allí.

Iván mientras tanto trataba de concentrarse pero con todo aquello no podía, pero al parecer ya había paz en el lugar. Tomó una pila de papeles que tenía que archivar por orden y así comenzó a trabajar, registrando cada uno en la computadora.

Al principio el trabajo parecía que sería pesado pues era demasiado lo que se había acumulado, pero por lo mismo Iván ya ideaba algo para no tardar en organizarlo. Estaba muy ensimismado en su trabajo que se sobre exaltó un poco al escuchar su teléfono sonar, notando que era la línea de Antonio la que sonaba.

-¿Diga? -Contestó el eslavo.

-Tío ¿Podéis prepararme un café? En serio lo necesito, ¿Vale? -Solo dijo aquello y colgó.

Iván se quedó unos segundos más con el teléfono en su oreja. Mientras trataba de calmarse, pues no solo para hacer trabajo de oficina estaba la secretaria sino también para preparar un buen café, si mal no recordaba de las palabras de Antonio. Claro que eso no le caía muy en gracia pero bueno, ya había aceptado y no tenía más que cumplir con ello.

Se levantó de su silla rumbo a... Esperen ni siquiera sabía dónde diablos tenía que preparar el dichoso café, miró a su alrededor para intentar adivinar donde era, pero claro que no lo haría, sabía muy bien que tenía que preguntar.

-No entiendo como es qué desperdician tanto café, solo deben de moler treinta y dos granos y una y media cucharada de azúcar, con eso es suficiente -Hablaba un hombre de estatura media, de cabello castaño oscuro y que usaba gafas, aquel hombre se miraba muy correcto, incluso en su modo de hablar lo parecía.

Iván le había escuchado y fue como un golpe de suerte pues solo tenía que seguirlo y así llegar a donde preparar el café.

Aquel hombre siguió por un pasillo, aun haciendo mención de lo desperdiciados que eran en preparar el café. El ruso por su parte solo le seguía los pasos. No tardó mucho para que aquel hombre hiciera estación, abriendo una puerta para luego desaparecer tras esta. El ruso se acercó y dudó en entrar pues creyó que tal vez no era ese el lugar, pero al final de cuentas se animó. Tocó primero la puerta y luego la abrió entrando con prudencia.

-Disculpe -Llamó al chico de antes.

Este le volteó a ver mientras con cierta elegancia acomodaba sus gafas.

-¿Aquí puedo preparar... Café? -Preguntó un tanto nervioso, pues no era muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas donde se incluía el interactuar con los demás.

-Claro, aquí lo puede hacer -Contestó cortésmente aquel hombre, que a través de aquellas gafas se podía notar unos ojos que parecían imitar los de Iván, solo que de un color más oscuro -Permítame suponer que es usted nuevo -Continuó el hombre de procedencia austriaca, pues su acento igual podía delatarlo.

-Sí, apenas hoy comencé -Contestó Iván, mientras buscaba una taza en donde hacer el café.

-Permítame presentarme, Roderich Edelstein. -Y extendió su mano educadamente al eslavo.

-Iván Braginski -Saludó estrechando la mano del otro.

-Un placer -Añadió el austriaco -Y déjeme añadir, si busca una taza la puede tomar de aquel estante -Lo señaló prudentemente y tomando su taza de café y añadiendo un cortés "con su permiso", salió de aquella pequeña sala. Parecía un hombre agradable, al menos para Iván aquel austriaco era el primer "normal" que conocía en la empresa.

Y bien, allí estaba el eslavo intentando o pretendiendo preparar un café. En su vida, por muy simple que sea esta tarea, se había preparado uno. Miró a su alrededor no sin antes haber tomado la taza y bueno, a suerte el austriaco había dejado un poco en la cafetera, lo suficiente para él. Salió de prisa y ya iba a medio camino cuando olvidó que no le había puesto azúcar, se regresó de inmediato y tomó un pequeño frasco de lo que parecía ser azúcar, pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo, solamente vertió dos cucharadas y salió rumbo a la oficina de Antonio.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Te habéis tardado -Comentó el español mientras sonreía -Vale, solo os molesto, sé que es vuestro primer día -Le guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba su preciado café.

Iván solo asintió a lo que le decía el otro y solo quiso esperar unos segundos antes de salir, pues quería cerciorarse de que no lo mataría con su café.  
>Antonio le dio el primer sorbo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comenzando a ponerse vidriosos, no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que escupir el café, fue tan brusca e instantánea la reacción que Iván terminó bañado de aquel líquido, mientras Antonio tocía y trataba de escupir los restos de aquel café.<p>

Iván, prueba no superada.

-Tío, me queréis -Tosió un poco- Me queréis matar, vale que no todos sabemos preparar un buen café, pero al menos sabemos que sal no lleva -Decía el pobre español, que no olvidaría aquel amargo sabor dentro de un buen rato.

-¿Sal? -Preguntó Iván, recordando lo que había añadido e intuyó que aquel frasco había sido sal y no azúcar -Lo siento, pero puedo preparar otro.

-¡No! -Le interrumpió el hispano -Así está bien, no os preocupéis ¿Vale? Podéis seguir con vuestro trabajo y gracias tío -Le sonrió y miró a los ojos con un gesto agradable, notando que había llenado de café al eslavo -Iván, tío, perdón, que ni cuenta me he dado que os he bañado de café.

Se levantó de la silla y sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del eslavo.

-No es problema -Mencionó Iván, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás al sentir aquel pañuelo, pero aun así Antonio siguió limpiándole su rostro.

-Claro que es problema, anda no seáis tan tímido -Comentó amigable.

Eso era lo que le parecía curioso a Iván, que aquel hombre siempre sonriera algo que él no podía hacer

-Listo, ya has quedado.

-G-gracias -Masculló el ruso, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

Tomó asiento y se puso a continuar su trabajo, pero después de unos segundos paró de hacerlo pues sintió un ardor en sus mejillas y claro, eso era por qué se había sonrojado o más bien por la falta de costumbre a ese tipo de contactos.  
>Negó varias veces con su cabeza y se entregó completamente a avanzar en sus labores. Parecía que sería eterno el día y bueno en gran parte lo fue, pero al menos ya había terminado, ahora Iván ansiaba llegar a casa, recostarse y descansar para iniciar otro día en su vida laboral... Sí, de secretario.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, dejeen manita arriba ya saben, reviews... etc (?)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Por suerte había llegado temprano al trabajo, aunque tenía algo de sueño y cierto cansancio, no pudo dormir muy bien, gracias a sueños extraños donde él salía vestido de secretaria, sí, con falda, tacones y todo el conjunto... En fin, había sido traumante para el pobre eslavo.

Iba dormitando mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento de la empresa, iba en otro mundo, tanto así que no prestó atención a un automóvil que buscaba estacionamiento y que casi lo atropellaba. El chofer hizo sonar el clac son y fue cuando Iván volvió al mundo real. Salió del camino del automóvil y notó al chico de gafas del día anterior; Roderich era el copiloto y el hombre tras el volante no lo reconoció. Era un hombre de cabello corto y rubio y de rasgos toscos y expresión seria, fue lo más que pudo notar; En fin, mejor debería de olvidar eso que luego hasta las mañas de secretaria se le pegarían, ósea ser un chismoso.

-Buenos días Iván - Le saludó Francis al verlo pasar por la recepción, a lo que Iván saludó con la mano. Siguió su paso, ignorando todo a su lado, pero antes de llegar a su escritorio se topó con alguien que no pudo ignorar aunque quisiera.

-¿Iván? -Era Lovino, que le miraba un tanto incrédulo pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Vaya, entonces al final de cuentas aceptaste, eso es bueno.  
>-Usted dijo que al final tendría el puesto que busco, solo fue eso<p>

-Oh claro, claro. Tú no te preocupes. -Le palmeó el hombro al eslavo y luego se dirigió a su oficina, con el humor de lo mejor, cosa rara en él. Que Iván aceptara el trabajo, le venía de maravilla. Ya iría con Antonio para confirmar su victoria.

Iván encontró tal y como había dejado su escritorio, así que no dudó en comenzar lo antes posible con su labor. Tomó unos papeles bajo el vaso de café exprés que... Esperen, él no había comprado ningún café exprés ¿De quién era aquello?

-Es mío Iván, disculpa que os haya dejado esto, pero me he distraído con Gilbert -Sí, era de Antonio -Por cierto buenos días ¿Cómo habéis amanecido?

-Bien, gracias -mencionó, entregando el café al moreno, he iba a devolverle la pregunta pero aquella sonrisa del hispano parecía intimidarle un poco, aun si era una sonrisa bella y agradable.

-Vale, nos estamos viendo. -Se despidió Antonio.

*******

-Tengo que entregarlo en este momento, así me lo pidió Antonio -Mencionaba aquel hombre rubio de expresión seria que anteriormente Iván miró junto con Roderich. Ludwig Weillschmidt era su nombre, un alemán en toda regla y sí, hermano de Gilbert.

-A veces creo que cae en lo molesto -Respondió Roderich, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Es solo trabajo, eso no es molesto -Respondió el alemán con cierto tono de severidad.

-El trabajo no, en efecto, sino Antonio.

-No creo que antes pensaras así.

-Antes has dicho, pero mucho antes -Contestó con serenidad el austriaco -Por cierto, si el informe tiene errores, hazme el favor de decirle que se lo entregue a su secretario -Mencionó por último el castaño y con una suave sonrisa se despidió del alemán, el cual se quedó un tanto extrañado ante la mención de un "secretario" para Antonio, pues bien sabía que el hispano gustaba de tener hermosas secretarias a su servicio.

-Iván los había notado, pero no les prestó mucha atención, no hasta cuando apareció el "oportuno" francés, haciéndole entrega de algunos documentos y de paso contándole vida y obra de aquellos dos, cosa que no le interesaba.

El alemán se había quedado algunos segundos pensativo con lo que Roderich le había comentado al final, pero de inmediato desvió sus pensamientos y se dirigió lo antes posible a la oficina del hispano; se detuvo cuando observó efectivamente a un secretario fuera de esta.

-Buenos días -Se adelantó a saludar el eslavo, pues la presencia de aquel hombre no la podía ignorar aunque quisiese.

-Buenos días- Respondió el germano.

-¿se le ofrece algo? -Iván lo miraba un tanto serio y su voz resultaba seria por igual.

-Con el licenciado Carriedo -Mencionó aquella gruesa voz del alemán.

Iván solo asintió y por unos segundos ambos se miraron de forma pesada. El eslavo tomó el teléfono y lo anunció con el español, Ludwig se guardó el agradecimiento y mejor se adentró en la oficina. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había simpatizado.

-¡Ludwig! Por fin lo has traído, mira que ese inglés ya me tiene harto pidiéndome ese dichoso informe -Fue lo primero que mencionó el ibérico al ver al menor de los germanos.

-No hay problema -Mencionó haciéndole entrega de los papeles -Sólo asegúrate de entregarlos lo antes posible y en orden.

-Tío, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.  
>-No siempre Antonio -Ludwig solo se mantenía erguido, mirando al español con seriedad.<p>

-Vamos hombre, que si lo tendré a tiempo, todo depende de cómo lo haya dejado Roderich -Mencionó con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Ludwig solo arqueó una ceja.

-Por cierto, me ha dicho que no quería el trabajo de regreso y yo también voto por ello -Guardó silencio unos segundos -Pues al parecer ya tienes secretario.

-Y la desgracia es qué todo mundo ya lo sabe -Chasqueó la lengua y recargó su espalda en la silla- Eso significa no más favores de Roderich -Río ligeramente, el alemán por su parte no le encontraba gracia.

-Estaré al pendiente del informe, adiós -Dichas esas palabras el germano salió de la oficina, sin siquiera hacer pausa.

El verdadero trabajo para Iván, estaba por comenzar...

-Iván pasa a la oficina -Le llamó por el teléfono Antonio.

Iván no tardó en hacer acto de presencia frente al jefe, el cual estaba de frente a su escritorio y recargado en este con una carpeta en sus manos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? -Preguntó el eslavo.

-Os dejo esto- Se acercó a él y le colocó la carpeta en las manos - es un informe muy importante, acerca del dinero que se maneja en la empresa, os entrego para qué podáis agregar algunas gráficas a la información y claro, pulirlo un poco; esto es solo una parte -Continuaba el ibérico -La otra tendrás que ir por ella, la tendrá la secretaria de Lovi -Negó con la cabeza-Es decir, el licenciado Vargas ¿Vale? -Le miró a los ojos.

-Está bien -aseguró los papeles en sus manos y quiso sonreír un poco, como Antonio lo hacía pero fue en vano.

-Gracias Iván, os debo una, pero os advierto que es algo importante y también bastante trabajo, pero si ocupáis ayuda solo dime -Le guiñó con suavidad su ojo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-¿En cuánto tiempo lo quiere?

-Tenemos dos semanas más pues tendremos una junta con el jefe...Pero no ese gilipollas de Kirkland -Entre bromeó y habló en serio el ibérico -Entonces tío, no perdáis el tiempo.

Iván asintió y mirando por última vez en ese momento la sonrisa que su jefe le regalaba, salió de lugar. Se sentó en su silla, frente al ordenador, miró que tenía bastante que hacer, pero aquel informe era primordial. Suspiró pesado y ojeó levemente aquella carpeta, pero decidió que antes de que comenzara con ello, iría con la secretaria de Lovino.

***********

Una chica de cabellos rubios cenizos, algo parecido al color de cabellos de él, pero un poco más oscuro. Era delgada, de estatura promedio y de tez blanca; era hermosa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana no solo por esa belleza sino su expresión, pues carecía de una, a decir verdad si la única expresión que podía dejar notar sería una que daría miedo. Iván le miró y le sonrió por cortesía, aunque igual no podía ignorar que era una mujer muy linda, sin embargo aquel gesto la chica lo ignoró pues estaba muy ocupada en el ordenador.

-Disculpa -Le llamó el eslavo y la chica solo dejó de lado el ordenador pero no dijo palabra alguna. -Es usted la secretaria del licenciado Vargas ¿Cierto? -Parecía un crío con esa pregunta en la boca pero vamos, tenía que cerciorarse.

-Sí ¿Qué quieres? -Contestó fría y molesta la chica mientras dejaba de lado las gafas que traía y tomaba un lápiz para tomar nota de lo que el otro quisiera.

-Vengo de parte del licenciado Carriedo, me dijo que tendría un informe para mí -Iván hablaba con cierta tranquilidad pues que la otra no le mirara le parecía bastante cómodo.

-¿Informe? -Preguntó aun con aquel tono de voz y por fin fijó su mirada en el eslavo. Sus ojos se abrieron con ligereza y un brillo apareció en ellos mientras el lápiz que tenía en sus manos era partido por la mitad, luego una sonrisa un tanto extraña apareció en su boca. -Aun no lo tengo, ven en una hora -Respondió la chica, mientras miraba al eslavo fijamente, haciendo que éste se sintiera un tanto extraño. Se había sonrojado un poco o mejor dicho demasiado ya que su tez tan blanca le hacía notarlo mucho.

-Está bien, gracias -Contestó el eslavo y le dejó una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba, volteando de vez en cuando a donde la chica pues aún le seguía mirando y se sentía en cierta forma acosado.

Bueno, parecía que se retrasaría un poco, a con esto decidió comentarle a Antonio si comenzaba con la parte que tenía o esperaba que aquella secretaria le diera el informe.

Natalia Arlovskaya era el nombre de aquella extraña mujer, la cual se había quedado aun mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el eslavo y con aquel brillo en los ojos que precisamente no denotaban molestia sino todo lo contrario, tal vez el ruso había causado una muy buena impresión en la chica. 

-Solo acepta que te he ganado bastardo -Le decía al oído mientras descaradamente se sentaba en sus piernas.

-Me habéis ganado por ahora, pero el juego aún no termina -Le contestó el ibérico mientras con sus manos lo atraía aún más hacía él.

Era Lovino Vargas el hombre que estaba sobre su regazo, ese mismo que le abría su camisa y pasaba sus manos por el pecho hispano. Antonio no iba a resistirse a aquella provocación e igual no era la primera vez que caía a ella o que incluso era él quien comenzaba, a decir verdad toda la empresa sabía que aquellos dos tenían algo. No hacía mucho que Lovino había llegado a la oficina del moreno, lo que había pasado durante la corta ausencia del eslavo.

-Idiota ¿Acaso piensas vengarte? -Preguntó dejando una mordida fuerte en la oreja del español a lo qué este solo hizo un gesto de dolor, pero arremetió apretando con fuerza el trasero del italiano.

-sh, mejor no hagáis conclusiones ahora -Dijo riendo un poco y pasando sus manos al frente del pantalón del menor y desabrochándolo para poder colar su mano.

El italiano se sonrojó abruptamente ante aquello y frunció ligeramente su ceño, pues odiaba que el otro le descolocara tan rápido, sin embargo igual era experto tomando el control de las cosas. Se acercó más al cuerpo del ibérico y sus labios los llevó a los de él para dar pequeños besos cerca y solamente rosando estos con los suyos, sus manos igual tomaron posesión de la entrepierna del ojiverde. Antonio quería besarlo pero el otro solo le provocaba y hacía que aquello le resultara más excitante, por fin le pudo atrapar los labios y así comenzar a saborearlos, mientras contra su boca y aliento sentía aquellos suaves gemidos que lograba arrancarle al italiano algo que era un plus.

Lovino no se dejó intimidar, apretó entre sus manos el miembro del español pues él al menos ya lo había liberado y ahora lo masturbaba pero aun su asiento predilecto seguía siendo el español. Antonio aun sin soltar los labios de su amante llevó sus manos a las nalgas de este metiendo sus manos por debajo del pantalón y ropa interior, acercando a la entrada del hombre su dedo índice, estremeciéndolo y así lograr que aquel beso acabara. Las caricias sin embargo no pararon ni de uno ni de otro.

Por otro lado Iván ya había dejado sus papeles en orden en lo que era su área de trabajo y decidió ir a donde Antonio. No tocó la puerta pues no lo creyó necesario sabía que Antonio estaba solo y sí, parecía que eso de entrar sin antes avisar ya se estaba convirtiendo en mala costumbre. La abrió y al mirar a donde se supone el moreno debería de estar sentado miró una escena bastante extraña por no decir incómoda. Sí, frente a él estaba el respetable licenciado Vargas y el respetable licenciado Carriedo manteniendo una relación pecaminosa y... Joder, ¡Estaban teniendo sexo en la maldita oficina! y él por la gracia de su no Dios había terminado de espectador.

Lovino escuchó la puerta cerrarse y de inmediato miró hacia atrás de él y notando al eslavo, Antonio ya lo había visto, se había quedado helado y rojo a más no poder. Lovino le dio un golpe en el estómago al español, como si aquello hubiera sido su culpa y de inmediato se levantó y se acomodó el pantalón y medio abotonó la camisa, dándole la espalda al eslavo, el español se quedó unos segundos sin aire por aquel golpe y luego igual acomodó su ropa. Iván no se movía de donde estaba, había quedado un tanto sorprendido por no decir perturbado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Lovino salió de prisa de la oficina, azotando incluso la puerta.

-Lovi querido...-Lo interceptó afuera de la oficina el francés, quedando con su mirada fija a como estaba el italiano. -Parece que vienes de...

-¡Cállate bastardo! -Le gritó y salió a su oficina a encerrarse por lo que quedaba del día.

Adentro de la oficina, Antonio aún seguía avergonzado, pero vamos no podía seguir en silencio y con el otro así frente a él, aunque debería de al menos llamarle la atención por entrar de esa manera a su oficina pero bueno.

-Vale tío, os pido perdón por lo que habéis visto... Igual vos no tuvo por qué entrar así y... ¿Queréis algo? -Dijo al final mientras carraspeaba y acomodaba según él su escritorio.

Iván estaba con un tic en su ojo y sonrojado, no decía nada aun. Antonio se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, un tanto asustado por aquella reacción pues parecía que el otro estaba teniendo un infarto.

-Vamos tío, que no has visto algo del otro mundo, andad venga, dime que -Se quedó mirando aquel gracioso tic del ruso y río un poco pero luego se acercó quedando aun lado de él -¡Antonio llamando a Iván! -Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo a lo que el eslavo le soltó un puñetazo en la cara por inercia, a lo que el ibérico casi caía de sentón en el suelo pues aquel hombre tenía fuerza. -Joder tío ¿Qué os pasa? -Decía cubriendo su boca con las manos, pues algo de sangre salía, ahora parecía el día de golpear al jefe Antonio.

-P-perdón -Iván se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, pero no era su culpa, el modo en que le habían sacado de aquel trance no había sido el mejor. -L-lo siento, n-no fue mi intención s-sólo qué... Y-yo, lo siento -Dijo de nuevo, pues no sabía que más añadir.

Antonio le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y luego retiró sus manos de su boca, Iván notó la sangre que salía de ella y recordando como el hispano antes le había limpiado el café decidió hacer algo parecido. Tomó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y se acercó para limpiar los restos de sangre de su boca, aún estaba sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que había visto y claro, por lo que le había hecho a su jefe. Antonio se dejó hacer y hasta sonrió levemente tanto por el gesto del ruso como por lo qué había pasado.

-Gracias tío .-Le dijo con una voz suave e Iván le miró a los ojos, Antonio también lo hizo y así se quedaron algunos segundos, en un silencio y solo mirándose a los ojos como olvidando todo lo que había pasado, aunque claro eso era imposible.

-Listo -Dijo al final el eslavo y se alejó del español, ya sin mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos color verde que le perdían y... -Sólo, quería decirle que el informe aún no está listo, creo que comenzaré hasta que lo tenga completo -Dijo al final, de una forma bastante rápida.

-¿Eh? -Apenas y pudo acomodar las palabras del ruso -Ah ya, vale tío no hay problema, cuando lo tengáis en vuestras manos me dices, ahí vemos cómo comenzar ¿Vale? -Le sonrió, comenzando actuar de manera natural.

Iván asintió y mejor salió de la oficina, ahora era él quien ocupaba un café muy cargado para poder olvidar aquello y continuar de manera "normal" su trabajo.

Tomó asiento y se colocó sus lentes, esos que siempre procuraba usar cuando estaba frente el ordenador y frente tantos papeles que leer. Parecían que los papeles mantenían la información del capital que se movía en la empresa, algo que se veía muy detallado así que al menos las gráficas no serían tan molestas de hacer.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comenzado a trabajar, cuando de repente en su escritorio apareció una intrusa caja que casi ocupaba todo el lugar. Miró hacia el frente pero no pudo ver a quien la había puesto allí, para obviamente pedirle que se la llevara, pues debajo de ella había quedado el informe en el que tenía que trabajar.

- Perdón, pero en verdad ya no podía seguir, pesa demasiado esta caja –Apareció frente a él un chico de cabellos castaño claro, que le llegaba al hombro, tenía ojos verdes y una expresión muy agradable.

Toris Laurinatis, era el nombre de ese curioso joven, el cual fungía como mensajero en la empresa, era un chico lituano que no tenía mucho que había comenzado a trabajar, pero era bueno en lo que hacía y sobre todo preparando el café. La caja que traía consigo contenía solo un montón de papeles que tenían que ser llevados a con Arthur kirkland, el jefe no jefe; Iván leyó en la caja que eran papeles relacionados con el dinero que se maneja en aquel lugar, así como el que tenía en manos pero estos eran de meses pasados.

-Solo retírala un poco, debajo de ella está mi trabajo –Sin formalidades contestó el ruso.

-¡Oh! Lo siento –Se disculpó de nuevo y movió un poco la caja, para luego igual como los demás en la empresa, mirar con curiosidad al ruso. – Disculpa, eres nuevo ¿No? –Sí, vaya descubrimiento por parte de Toris.

-Sí –Contestó el ruso con una expresión de obviedad.

-Mucho gusto, Toris Laurinatis –Y amistosamente le brindó su mano para saludarlo a lo que el ruso solamente asintió, rechazando aquella mano lo más cortés que podía aunque la verdad para ello no había forma "cortés" de hacerlo.

-Iván Braginski, mucho gusto.

Toris se había quedado apenado por no haber sido correspondido al saludo, más no estaba molesto. Ignoró de momento al eslavo, pues tenía que recordar hacia donde quedaba la oficina de Arthur Kirkland y no quería preguntar para no evidenciar su falta de memoria; estaba en eso cuando al voltear a su izquierda miró llegar a Natalya Arlovskaya, aquella hermosa mujer que desde que él había entrado a trabajar, le había robado toda su atención. Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo he incluso le hizo un pequeño saludo a lo cual la chica sin importarle si era cortés o no, le ignoró por completo.

-Aquí tienes, el informe quedó listo antes –Mencionó una suave pero severa voz.

Iván sólo se quedó unos segundos paralizado, no por susto sino algo molesto por ser interrumpido en medio de un trabajo tan importante como aquel y… Miró a la chica y mejor le mostró su mejor cara, sonriendo suave y tomando los papeles. La chica no los soltó cuando el eslavo los tomó, Iván jalaba de estos pero no lograba nada, hasta que carraspeó con la garganta y la chica los soltó de sopetón, haciendo que incluso el ruso estuviera a punto de caer de su asiento.

-Gracias –Apenas y musitó, acomodándose los anteojos.

Toris de momento aún seguía en aquel lugar, pues teniendo a la chica allí presente no se iría. Natalya tampoco se fue, se quedó allí parada fijamente mientras miraba de la misma forma al eslavo.

-Hola Natalya –Le saludó tímidamente el lituano, mientras que la bielorrusa lo ignoraba aun, pero ahora mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Sí, la indirecta no podía ser más clara. Toris suspiró levemente –Bueno, nos vemos luego –Dijo al fin, tomando aquella estorbosa caja para de una vez irse a con el inglés.

Iván sentía aquella pesada mirada sobre él y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, era cierto que llamaba mucho la atención por su no agraciada persona, pero eso no quería decir que se acostumbrara a ese tipo de miradas.

-Gracias –Le volvió a decir a Natalia pero esta solo le miraba como queriendo sonreír, pero no. Intentó ponerse de nuevo a trabajar e ignorar a la chica pero en verdad no podía. Le miró, bueno al menos de reojo y esperó a que hablara, por si es qué ocupaba algo más. –Ya l-lo tengo –Dijo obviamente mientras le mostraba las hojas y sonreía de nuevo pero ahora nervioso de más. –Gracias.

A eso último Natalia salió de aquel trance donde su objetivo solamente era Iván. Asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero sin dejar de voltear a cada momento . Iván suspiró creyendo ya encontrarse a salvo de aquella extraña mujer, pero luego sus vellos se erizaron al ver como la chica se asomaba en una esquina para mirarle fijamente.

Aquella empresa cada día que pasaba era aún más extraña. Así pasó el día entero intentando leer con atención aquellos informes, notando una peculiar diferencia entre ellos, esa era que el informe que él tenía en manos era demasiado detallado, mientras el otro no tanto; era una diferencia que podía ser imposible de notar pero con minucioso estudio podía tomarse en cuenta. Como era poca la diferencia Iván de momento no le tomó la importancia necesaria.

***********

Las horas al menos pasaron rápido, ya estaba arreglando su maletín cuando miró salir rápidamente a Arthur Kirkland, parecía que iba atrasado pues casi comenzaba a correr, seguido de él miró como el licenciado Vargas se acercaba de igual forma a la oficina de Antonio procurando que el eslavo no le viera o mejor dicho no encontrase con su mirada acusadora por lo que anteriormente había pasado, el eslavo solo se sonrojó levemente al recordar eso y antes de irse miró a ambos hombres salir de la oficina.

-Iván, pensé que os habíais ido –Le saludó el español –Vale tío, nos vemos mañana, descansa –Se despidió mientras el italiano ya había desaparecido de escena. Iván solo se limitó a susurrarle un "buenas noches"

Salió muy ensimismado, mientras miraba la parada de autobús atestada de personas, se limitó a suspirar pesado pues era lo único que le faltaba para completar aquel "dichoso" día. Iba a cruzar la calle cuando un automóvil, Renault plata para ser exactos se paró frente él y de inmediato el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto se bajó.

-Hola querido, ¿Vas a casa? –Sí, era Francis Bonnefoy quien se asomaba, por qué hasta el recepcionista tenía un buen auto y él solamente iba y venía en autobús.

-Sí –Contestó el eslavo.

-Anda, yo te llevo, solo dime dónde vives.

-No gracias, tomaré el autobús –Respondió mientras cada que miraba la parada se desanimaba.

-No me hagas reír eso está atestado de personas, anda sube –Y así el francés le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indicó que se subiera.

Iván al final de cuentas terminó aceptando, pues al menos no tardaría en llegar a casa y no sufriría otros traumas innecesarios en el autobús. Se acomodó de inmediato y colocó su maletín sobre sus piernas, por Dios si hasta parecía una colegiala yendo con un extraño a casa. El francés río un poco por ello.

-Iba a llevar a Arthur –Comenzó a hablar el rubio, mirando de reojo al eslavo y poniendo el auto en marcha. –Pero no sé cómo le hace que siempre sale huyendo, además dicen por allí que hoy verá al jefe –Comentó insinuantemente mientras movía sus cejas.

-Oh –Solo se limitaba a responder el ruso.

-Luego te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, pero de momento deberías de saber que ese inglés tiene muy buenos contactos con el jefe –Y él se regocijaba al decir aquello, así como muy en el fondo lo lamentaba. –Son amantes –Dijo al final, mientras hacía sonar el clacson pues según él un carro se había metido en su carril, aunque igual el francés tenía algo de culpa pues rebasaba el límite de velocidad. –Bueno ¿Al menos me dirás dónde vives? –dijo un tanto divertido con la seriedad de aquel hombre.

-Perdón –Se excusó mientras miraba al frente y trataba de recordar bien las calles pero no, no se sabía el nombre de estas. –Puedes doblar por aquí, luego ve derecho.

-No llevas mucho por aquí ¿No? –Preguntó al darse cuenta de no saber el nombre de las calles, si de milagro el eslavo había llegado a la empresa el primer día.

-No.

-Parece que no te gusta hablar –Insistía el rubio con una plática.

-No es necesario ir hablando –Dijo sincero Iván.

-Eres de esos típicos hombres que son reservados, callados, mal vestidos –Hizo un gesto de desaprobación total con eso de mal vestido –Y con lentes, todo un bibliotecario –acompañaba con una risa.

-¿Mal vestido? ¿Bibliotecario? –Sí, aquellas dos cosas le habían dado cierta curiosidad, no por qué fuera un vanidoso ni mucho menos, y sí, de hecho no lo era, sino que nunca nadie le había remarcado aquel aspecto.

-Esos lentes son anticuados, ese saco no combina con tus zapatos y ese maletín tampoco, ni siquiera llegas a lo formal así –Decía el gran conocedor de la moda y sí, lo era. En eso el francés hizo alto, y miró al ruso que se quedaba un tanto pensativo –Mírate en el espejo, tienes ojos hermosos además si sonrieras un poco más tu expresión sería más linda, incluso esa enorme nariz se miraría bien y ¡Ese cabello y esa ropa! Por Dios, en serio hay mucho que hacer contigo.

-¿Hacer?

-Sí, hay muchas cosas, pero primeramente comenzaremos por la ropa, mañana te traeré algunos catálogos querido y verás que no quedarás mal –Le guiñó su ojo. -En serio que eres muy diferente a todas las otras secretarias que ha tenido Antonio, todas esas mujeres exuberantes y hermosas –Decía coquetamente mientras comenzaba a avanzar, tomando las indicaciones que el eslavo le había dado. –Y tú pues… Eres feo –Con la pena, pero lo era.

-N-no necesito ser atractivo para solo ser secretario –Dijo sin más el ruso, mientras miraba por la ventana, notando su reflejo en ella y sí, se miró aquellos detalles que el francés le había dicho y no pudo evitar quedarse pensativo.

Por fin habían llegado a los departamentos, un camino corto pero algo incómodo para Iván.

-Gracias –Mencionó al momento que bajaba del auto.

-De nada Iván, nos veremos mañana y por cierto, no me contaste como estuvo lo de Lovino y Antonio.

Dicho eso le guiñó el ojo y puso en marcha el auto, desapareciendo a la vista del ruso que no hizo más que irse a su piso y desconectarse de todo aquel ambiente empresarial, ya que en verdad lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero y estén siguiendo el fic y claro, gusten de él y que me lo hagan saber por favor... Como pueden ver le estaré dando seguimiento, ya tengo buen parte, esperen más (Y)<p>

Gracias por leer, den manita arriba y review (Y)


End file.
